In 2005 only 6.5% and 3.0% of the undergraduates enrolled in the science Programs at UD were African American and Latino respectively, even though they made up 19% and 5% of the State of Delaware's population. Even less, 3.9% of African Americans and 1.5% of Latinos, were enrolled in the graduate program. Therefore, it is critical that members of the academic biomedical community make a concerted effort to foster the entry of underrepresented minorities into the educational pipeline so that they will be competitive for future biomedical positions. Delaware Technology & Community College (DTCC), with four campuses statewide and a significant population of underrepresented minorities, and UD have partnered a program to improve the educational opportunities at DTCC for minority scholars and ease their transition to biomedical science disciplines at UD. One focus of the Program will on strengthening the education of Bridges students at DTCC so that they can succeed at UD (retention). This will be accomplished though placement of students in DTCC-UD articulation degree programs, individualized mentoring, supplemental education in gateway courses and specialized instruction in mathematics and English composition. A second focus will on mentoring DTCC in research at UD, where Bridges students will have the opportunity to do research in laboratories of well funded faculty. A third focus will be to develop a sense of community among the students through their participation in enrichment activities. The overall theme of these enrichment activities is health disparities. This theme is woven into our summer program and the undergraduate research experience and culminates in a capstone service-learning course, where students must interact with minority communities outside the University. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]